Leader's Past
by YaoiFan22
Summary: This is a Mini Story of Global Leader. It's mini because it only has the parts where Luffy is mentioned in scenes or episodes that are based before the start of the series. This also shows spoilers for Global Leader as well. Didn't really know what to put as the Genre, guess it's close though.
1. Episode 4

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter One: Promised Hat

Luffy's POV

"You have to take me with you next time" I told Shanks smiling at him. "Because I'm going to be a _Pirate_!" he just laughed at me.

He said I couldn't be a _Pirate_ so I asked why I couldn't. Yasopp told me that I might be a good _Swimmer_ but I can't fight. "I can learn" I told him before Shanks said I shouldn't.

"And why not?" I whined glad _Grandpa_ isn't here. I would get scolded if he heard me acting like a kid.

"He means kids shouldn't fight, kid" Lucky Roo told me making me scowl at him. "I'm not a kid! _Grandpa_ would get mad if he saw me acting like one" I grumbled. "You can be a kid with us Luffy" Shanks said handing me a _Glass_ of _Orange Juice_.

"Thanks but you better hope _Grandpa_ doesn't hear you say that" I told him drinking it. I turned to the door when I saw a shadow before it broke pieces flying.

The man I know I recognize from somewhere said that Shanks and the others are poor examples of _Pirates_. That it was sad how the _Pirates_ around here act. Makino asked the man what she can do for him while I was trying to remember who he is.

He said they were _Mountain Bandits_ but they didn't want to tear this place up. They only asked for _Sake_ , ten _Barrels_ of it.

This was bad because Makino was out of _Sake_. Shanks and the others had gotten the last batch. Shanks apologized to them in a laid back manner when Makino explained the situation.

He said they could have the _Bottle_ they didn't open but I knew as soon as he said that it would go bad. The _Bandit_ swung his arm breaking the _Bottle_.

I was worried about this when I saw Shanks dripping with _Sake_ from the _Bottle_ being broken. I know he isn't mad about it so I wasn't either, plus he isn't really hurt. The _Bandit_ had taken that _one_ _Bottle_ offering as an insult.

Shanks said the floor was wet making him sound like he was more worried about a floor than his clothes, which will not be comfortable to walk in when it dries. I know he isn't worried about the clothes though making me smile slightly.

Shanks got off the _Stool_ apologizing to Makino asking for a _Rag_ in the process. The _Bandit_ took out his _Sword_ breaking a _Sake Bottle_ on the _Counter_. This drenched Shanks even more and he hit his head on the _Stool_.

Grabbing my bag from behind the _Counter_ I took out a _Rag_ and a big _Leaf_. There was a crushed _Yarrow Flower_ and it's _Leaves_ on it in a paste like substance.

Getting down I handed it to Shanks who was confused. "You hit your head, it's bleeding" I told him, he nodded thanking me. I got back on the _Stool_ seeing a _Fruit_ in the _Chest_ Shanks brought back.

I know it's a _Devil Fruit_ but I don't know which one. It was a white spiral sphere, a _Paramecia_ (1), with red spirals and a red _Stem_.

The _Stem_ looked like a hook but was shaped like a ' _C_ ' at the same time. It was really cool so I took it out biting into it. It tasted weirdly like sour sugar, if there is such a thing.

Shanks asked me if I ate what was in the _Chest_. I didn't get to answer because he started shaking me up and down, while I was upside down, by the ankles.

He told me to spit every piece out confusing me. "Why would I do that?" I asked before he stopped shaking me. "Why?

Why?! Do you even know what you just ate?" he asked making me nod.

"A _Devil Fruit_ " this shocked him to where he dropped me on my head. "If you were going to sell it you should've said something" I told him before I realized he didn't have the _Leaf_ on his neck. "You're supposed to keep that on for a while Shanks" I scolded.

He just shook his head chuckling a bit. "You know you're _Grandpa_ won't be happy about that right?" he asked.

"Yeah I know, I also know that he'll blame you as well" I smiled when he put the _Leaf_ back on. "Why would he blame me? You're the one who ate it" he argued but it was a weak one.

"You're the one who didn't keep it locked up" I smiled making him sigh in defeat. "Touché" he said making us all laugh.

Time Skip: Next Day

When I was at _Makino's Bar_ I found it trashed. I saw red. The next thing I knew I was being slammed against a _Well_. (2)

"We were having such a nice time before you showed up" Higuma told me a foot on my chest. "You were destroying _Makino's Bar_! And for what?

Shanks embarrassed you big deal" I yelled. He said that I made him angry but all I did was tell them to apologize to Makino and then Shanks for taking it too far.

He told me no one who has made him angry lives. _Mayor_ yelled for them to stop getting their attention. The _Mayor_ told them to let me go saying that he doesn't know what I did.

But he doesn't intend to fight him over it either. He bowed on the ground saying he'll even pay him just to let me go.

"They ruined Makino's _Bar_ just because Shanks was being kind to them! They took it too far" I told the _Mayor_. Higuma said I was rotten making me glare at him. "You're rotten not me" I told him before he lowered his _Katana_ above my head.

He said I could regret it in my next life scaring Makino and the _Mayor_. Shanks' whole _Crew_ was behind Makino and the _Mayor_ when they said this.

He was being laid back as always saying that the _Bar_ was empty on a nice day. That was the only reason he gave for coming over here. Shanks asked if what I was saying earlier about learning how to fight was a lie.

"No it's not" I told him but it was muffled by the _Boot_ in my face. Higuma said that Shanks should leave before something bad happens.

As they talked Shanks walked closer before there was a _Gun_ to his head. A _Pistol_ to be more exact though. What Shanks said about the _Pistol_ made me smile.

If you hold a _Weapon_ in general, doesn't have to be a _Gun_ , you're betting your life. You have to be able to use the _Weapon_ you hold otherwise you'll die.

I might use this line to get a _Sharp Shooter_ on my _Crew_. ' _Guns_ aren't for threats they're for actions' or 'now that you've drawn it are you willing to use it' maybe a different one though. I know Yasopp has a son in _Syrup Village_ , talks about him all the time, I might get him as a _Crewmember_.

Lucky Roo shot the man who was threatening to shoot Shanks in the head. I smiled at this since this was the _World_ that was first created.

A _World_ full of _Pirates_ battling and searching the _Globe_ for _Treasure_. Shanks' _Crew_ is the perfect example of a _Pirate Crew_ back then (3). The _Bandits_ said that they fight dirty making me smile wider.

Benn asked who they thought they were dealing with, they are _Pirates_ after all. He also mentioned that they never said they were saints.

The Bandits said that they only want me before Shanks spoke. He said that he'll laugh off being dowsed in _Alcohol_ , food being dumped on him, and even spit on but not a friend being hurt. He's so cool.

Higuma laughed telling his men to kill them, I wasn't worried but I didn't like hearing it. Benn took care of the _Bandits_ easily.

I know my eyes are shining in wonder because that was so cool. He said a _Battleship_ would've been better and I voiced my amazement when the _Boot_ was gone. Higuma said it was me who attacked them which I think is true but I can't remember.

When a _Smoke Bomb_ was thrown I felt myself get picked up. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't like it.

Scene Change: _Ocean_

I really did not want to be out here. Not because I ate a _Devil Fruit_ but because of Lima. Higuma said he was a genius since no one would think of a _Mountain Bandit_ escaping by _Sea_.

"And they don't because normally _Bandits_ stay away from it for good reason" I told him. "You made me angry so this is what you get" Higuma said throwing me into the water.

When I landed in it I tried staying up for as long as I can. Higuma was laughing even while Lima, or _Lord of the Coast_ , was behind him. Lima closed her jaws around Higuma but I still tried staying above water.

As soon as she was about to eat me she took something else instead. What she took was something I was mad but regretful about.

I felt a wave that was familiar. It was energy and it came from Shanks when he told Lima to get lost. He used _Conqueror's Haki_ making Lima leave.

"Why are you so stupid?" I asked him looking at where his left arm should be. "I'm in your debt for how you stood up for us Luffy" he told me but that didn't answer my question.

"Higuma took it too far, but that's not what I asked" I told him. "I'm fine Luffy stop crying" he said but I shook my head. "Whether you say that or not it's supposed to be hard to adjust to losing a limb" I told him.

"I have another one Luffy, I'm just glad you're alright" he told me. I fisted his shirt even tighter because I didn't want him to get hurt, especially if I was the reason for it.

Time Skip: Another Day

I was by the _Dock_ seeing my small _Boat_ next to Shanks's big _Pirate Ship_. "So you're leaving now?" I asked frowning a bit. "It was a great extended _Vacation_ but we have to set sail, you'll miss me huh?" he asked.

Nodding I told him it wouldn't be the same as the other times they left. "I'll be a _Pirate Captain_ like you and Uncle without going on a real _Pirate Ship_ " I told him smiling.

"You won't make it as a _Pirate_ " he said sticking out his tongue at me. "I will make it as a _Pirate_! It'll be the best _Crew_ in the _World_ to. To be _King of the Pirates_ you need a good _Crew_ beside you" I smiled.

He asked if I really think I can surpass them making me nod. I felt a weight on my head before I looked up.

He said he's leaving his _Hat_ with me, that it means more to him than anything. He said I have to take good care of it because of that. I nodded vision blurry when I looked at the ground.

When the Ship left I remembered him telling me to bring it back to him in good condition. When he comes to get it and when I become a great _Pirate_.

I had felt this was a turning point in my head felling my _Birthmark_ burn on my left shoulder blade. I had felt it do the same thing when Shanks's arm was ripped off to. I didn't want to think that these two things might be a turning point but I worried for what it changes in the future to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:45 P.M. on January 21, 2017.**

 **1) I don't really know what else that** ** _Devil Fruit_** **can be** ** _Categorized_** **as.**

 **2) He saw red in this because he was that angry when he saw them destroying** ** _Makino's Bar_** **just because Shanks took their** ** _Sake_** **etc. It's different from in the** ** _Canon_** **.**

 **3) He means it literally, every part even the part of how they act in Makino's** ** _Bar_** **is how** ** _Pirates_** **used to act in this** ** _World_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. The next ten** ** _Chapters_** **don't really follow the** ** _Story_** **.**


	2. Episode 493

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: Ace Chase

Luffy's POV

Waving my arms frantically I tried to get Grandpa to let go of me. "I'm going to be **King of the Pirates**!" I told him sternly crossing my arms. He really wasn't having it.

He squeezed the back of my neck tighter than before to lift me higher. "The H- you are" he cursed making me scowl.

"Let me go already" I whined struggling even more. My neck was hurting and it was getting tiresome. "You ate a **Devil Fruit** and now you're talking nonsense" he griped making me scoff.

"You may be a **_Global Leader_** Luffy but you are going to be a **Marine** just like Ace is going to be" Grandpa informed. I didn't like hearing about my cousin.

"Let me go!" I told him when he was walking on a Log crossing a Stream. He said puttin' me in a nice **Village** would keep me safe making me huff. He should know very well that that isn't true.

When he complained about **Pirates** and then said I shouldn't associate with Shanks I got mad. "Luffy! Don't burn me" he exclaimed dropping me when a flame appeared on my shoulder.

I figured out a few Months ago that I could do things even without a **Devil Fruit**. The flame was only one thing but I don't know how I got it. "Shanks is a good man" I yelled before he hit me on the head.

We continued on, this time with me over his shoulder. I was tired of squirming around so I didn't anymore.

When we reached Grandpa's destination he put me down. The house that was there was cool. I ran towards the edge seeing a giant paw print making me smile.

I went back to Grandpa when I heard yelling to see a plump woman in the middle of two men. A short man with a _**Sword**_ and white Hat in front of her. The other man had darker skin and a red strip of high hair on his head behind her.

I was walking back and forth wondering what this place is. Dad had mentioned a family of **Bandits** in these woods once.

I stopped walking when Grandpa picked me up by the neck again. "This one's yours now" he said making me cross my arms. He held me up higher telling me to say hi.

"Hello" I raised my hand in greeting from the **Etiquette Section** of my memory. The man with the red hair asked who I was.

"My name's Luffy" I said happily before Grandpa said I was his grandson. This shocked the **Bandits**. I was let down before I looked at the woods.

I think I remember playing in these woods a few years ago. There was a Bear Cub named Kinjo and a Tiger Cub named Akaila (1).

Taking off my Hat I checked to see if the **_Pouch_** was still there. When I saw it I smiled hearing the trio say 'no way' or something. I placed it back in my Hat putting it on before I turned around.

The female **Bandit** said I looked like a charmer dripping with sarcasm as she said it. "What does that have to do with anything?" tilting my head in confusion.

"Go play Luffy" Grandpa told me so I nodded smiling. I ran off to the Trail we were on earlier. I found a **_Cairns Birdwing_ ** so I chased after it feeling something hit my cheek.

I stopped running touching it with my pointer finger feeling it was sticky and gooey. I knew from that that it was saliva.

I looked around seeing a shadow in the woods before walking closer. "Who're you? Did you spit shoot me?" I asked irritated.

"Apologize meany!" I yelled getting Grandpa's attention. Hearing the name Ace I wasn't surprised that he spit at me.

He however didn't seem to recognize me which isn't a surprise either. Grandpa said that this was Ace who was three years older than me. "I know that" I mumbled.

He handed me a white Handkerchief with the **_Global Leader's Crest_ / _Birthmark_ ** on it. It was only a colored in black circle with the letter ' _L_ ' in the middle in white.

I wiped off the spit hearing him tell me that I'll be living here with Dadan and the others. Grandpa hit me in the head telling me to play nice so I looked up at him. The trio were like **Marines in Training** with Grandpa.

Him giving an order they immediately said 'sir yes sir' like this occurred daily. "I have to go Luffy, be sure to help them out okay?" he ordered and I nodded.

I was going to anyways but it wasn't going to be when they were awake. One of the men asked about child support before I felt a weight on my head. "Ask the kid" he said making me sigh.

Ace leapt down walking towards me but I wasn't sure if he would do anything. He walked past me before I turned to face him.

I put my Hat back on my head pulling the edges down. Remembering when Shanks gave me this Hat I smiled. Walking inside the house I saw it was dirty even with the lights off.

Grandpa told me to play nice so I figured I might as well try to reform the relationship Ace can't remember. Make it different from last time.

I have to find him in a bit to try and make nice. Walking inside I heard a noise before an arm was around my throat accompanied by a **_Knife_. ** The man told me to give all my money to him **.**

"Have none but where'd you get the **_Knife_ , **it looks so cool!" I smiled knowing my eyes were sparkling. He said to tell my parents to get some but I shook my head.

"Can't" I smiled before the man from earlier said that I'm to be staying with them. That was after they let me go when they were told I was Garp's grandson. I couldn't hear much else when they yelled various things simultaneously.

Dadan said it was Dinnertime after a bit but I didn't move. I'd rather have them eat their fill, as much as they can anyway, before I eat.

When I saw that everyone ate, the dog included, I smiled. Sitting by the **Cooker** I plopped the Rice in the Bowl in my mouth. "I'm still hungry" I mumbled hoping she didn't hear but she did asking me where I think I am.

"The Dadan **Bandit** Family's home" I suggested making her nod. "Thanks to that pushy Grandfather of yours we're stuck with you so deal with surviving on your own" she told me.

Seeing Ace eating **Meat** I smiled glad that he was eating. Seeing **Meat** in front of me I looked up at Dadan. She told me the **Bandit** life is hard before listing my **Chores.**

 ** _Cleaning_** , **_Laundry_ , _Shoe_** and _**Weapon** **Polishing**_ , etc. None of that seems hard enough to do quietly so I stayed quiet.

She said telling my Grandpa about it will result in me getting strung up mentioning the food I get a day. One Bowl of Rice and a Glass of water getting the rest myself. "Not a problem" I told her when she finished talking.

The top of her head was in the floor when I said that asking why I wasn't complaining or something. "I was once thrown into a **Jungle** having to survive there for a long while.

Fresh Water is easy to come by and there's plenty of food" I told her smiling widely getting excited now. "I have to be strong to be a **Pirate.** I don't care if Grandpa thinks it's wrong" I clenched my fists determined to reach my goal.

"More than anything this is going to be fun" I smiled seeing Ace get up. I watched as he walked towards the door so I followed him.

Seeing the door close in front of me I felt the same as I did every time he left when we were with dad. I ran after him when I opened the door calling his name. I had gotten his attention but he was too far ahead of me.

"Hey wait!" I yelled waving my arms in the air when I got his attention. "Can we start over?

My name's Luffy" I told him. "I was wondering if we can be friends!" I yelled before hearing a crunch. I really did not like that sound.

Looking up I saw a Tree rolling towards me. I turned making a break for it running as fast as I could to outrun it.

Eventually I saw a **_Cliff_ ** before I ran faster hoping that it works. When I reached the wall I ran up it a bit flipping backwards over the Tree. I stuck the landing but I landed on a rock making me fall backwards hitting my head on the Trunk.

Shaking my head to clear it I ran to catch up to him. Jumping on the ledges I reached the top.

Following the Trail I saw I found Ace walking across a Rope Bridge. I took a step forward worrying that if I step further onto it it'll break. I don't want to hurt Ace.

Walking a little further onto it Ace turned around with a shocked expression. He walked towards me but from his Facial Expression I knew it wasn't for anything good.

He gripped the **_Pipe_ ** in hand tighter before I felt an impact on my left side. Nothing was broken from it but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I was in the air going over the Bridge and into the **_Ravine_.**

Seeing a River down there I wasn't too worried about dying so much. After falling one more mile I caught a branch of a Tree surprised it didn't break.

Time Skip: One _Week_ Later

Trudging up the path to the house I heard the dog bark. Hearing a creaking noise I looked up to see Dogra at the door. He yelled for Dadan before I saw Magra and then the former.

She was surprised to see me alive apparently. Can't really blame her though.

She seems to think I'm a kid but I have too much memory space to be one. My shirt was tattered, I had three Claw marks on my right shoulder, and blood running down my forehead over my left eye. Dadan came closer repeating that I was alive pulling my cheeks out.

It wasn't by much though asking why I had to scare them. I'm guessing they were worried about what Grandpa would do and that's it.

She asked what I was doing before Magra and Dogra reasoned with her. She let my face go letting me speak. "I fell off the Rope Bridge when I went after Ace.

For most of the Week I was trying to dodge **_Dire Wolves_ ** in the **_Caves_ ** I found lining the **_Ravine_** " I told them. They were shocked before Dogra asked how I fell.

"The Bridge was really wobbly before it bounced. It knocked me over the Rope and I fell" I told them. It wasn't a complete lie so I didn't show any signs of lying (2).

As long as I say a half-truth but not what I'm lying for I can lie just fine. I was picked up before Dadan said I was another useless mouth to feed.

She threw me in a room that Ace was in landing on my back. She told me to get some sleep because I'll be waking up early for **Chores**. She's not really wrong though.

In about an hour I'll probably wake up to check if they're all asleep so I can clean. When the door closed everything went black.

Time Skip: **Morning**

Hearing Birds chirping I opened the door telling Ace that I still want to be friends. He ran before I followed knowing all the stuff I had to do was done already. Someone yelled that I was running after Ace again making Dadan come outside.

She said I had **Chores** to do making me turn to face the house I was far away from. "Check again" I smiled waving 'bye' to her and the others.

I ran calling Ace's name before he ran faster. He turned down a path and I followed crawling through a hole under a Tree as he did. I had tripped before getting back up to follow him.

I hadn't seen the route he took to get across **_Crocodile Pond_ ** but I'm guessing it was from the Vines. I jumped to grab one but I jumped too early landing on a Croc **.**

This caught the other Crocs attention before I was almost swallowed. I kept my legs apart to keep the Croc's jaws from closing. Doing to same thing the next day having done the **Chores** quietly and undisturbed the night before.

I jumped the ledges glad that climbing out of the **_Ravine_ ** had been a lot harder. I reached the ledge Ace was standing on earlier.

I stopped hearing something like a *boing*. Looking up I saw a wave rocks flying towards me which isn't good. I jumped off the column of rock I was on dodging the falling ones.

Time Skip: Tenth Day

Every time I tried going after him I ended up getting stopped somehow. This time it was Susana, she's a giant red and black Snake.

The next time was the same thing. I lunged at Ace not making a sound before he jumped kicking me off the **_Cliff_. ** This is the same as when I was three and he was six.

Landing on a branch it broke scaring the Vulture Chicks. Collin and Cora pecked me repeatedly for scaring their young.

Time Skip: One Month Later

This time I had fallen into a River making Magra and Dogra jump in to save me. Dogra got the water out of me saving me from internal drowning. I thanked him for that before the cycle continued.

Time Skip: Two Months Later

No matter the **Weather** I kept chasing him trying to see where he was going. The **_Rain_ ** wasn't so bad but the _**Wind** _ was terrible.

I was way too light. So much so that I was carried away by the wind. I still kept doing it though.

Until Ace and I have some form of relationship other than him hating me for no reason. I had ran into a Tree that Ace jumped onto making a Beehive fall on my head.

My head was shaped like an Orange by the time I reached Dadan's house scaring Magra, Dogra, and Dadan. They didn't even recognize me until I told them a Hive fell on me. It was **_Raining_ ** the next time I ran after him going farther into the **Forest** than before.

I had found a high grass clearing which wasn't good. When I reached the shorter grass clearing I was worried.

I wasn't sure why but I was. Hearing a heavy step to my left I knew it wasn't Ace. Turning I saw a large shadow.

When **_Lightning_ ** struck I saw the shadow clearly. It was a large Tiger, and it's one I recognize to.

I fell on my butt allowing me to see the Branding of the **_Crest_ ** under her chin. It was Akaila. She didn't seem to have recognized me but that doesn't surprise me.

I was shocked and couldn't move before I heard growling. She was about to bite me or something before a familiar Bear came into view.

Kinjo I could understand clearly through the **Storm**. He said that I was their Master and to not attack. Looking up at him he growled again telling me to go.

I got up running hoping they'll be okay. I had noticed a scar on Kinjo's right eye worrying me.

Running into the **Forest** I wondered when I should stop. I ended up tripping figuring that was as good a time as any to rest. Flipping over I didn't hear the patter of **_Rain_ ** anymore.

Catching my breath I saw light behind my eyes opening them to see something cool in the sky. I haven't seen a **_Rainbow_ ** in a while and it was the most beautiful I've seen.

The glowing green of the Leaves because of the Sun, the light shining through the opening in the Trees, and the **_Rainbow_ ** made a picture perfect view. I remembered this place well actually. It was the place dad made Kinjo and Akaila for me.

I was ecstatic to be in this place again. I was so happy that I started laughing.

The routine I had built continued and I was getting better at avoiding traps. I got faster to as three Months went by. I used a stick to get up a hill seeing light up ahead.

Running to the opening I found **Gray Terminal** , a Landfill of stuff **Royals** to **Residents** didn't want anymore. The garbage was covered in **_Mist_** making it look mysterious.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:50 P.M. on January 20, 2017.**

 **1) it's pronounced 'ah' then 'Kai' then 'la'**

 **2) The face he makes when he lies.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	3. Episode 494

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I seem to like the scene in this episode from 18:40 to 19:50 so much that I rewatched it on constant repeat for half an hour to an hour.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: Treasure Run

Luffy's POV

I never liked _**Gray Terminal**_. It could easily be cleaned up or made into houses for the people here but it isn't. Every five years a **Celestial Dragon** comes to **Goa Kingdom** and this place gets 'cleaned' anyway.

All the people that lose their lives every five years is something dad and I try to stop. We're going to stop it when it happens again.

I ran down the slope knowing Ace is down there somewhere. I called his name from a Beam in the trash not seeing him. I jumped onto a pile of rubble not realizing it was unsteady until it was too late.

Something hit my head when I fell hearing a clatter before I looked over to see a Skull. It looked to be a male's Skull but I didn't dwell on it.

I would come back later and dig a hole somewhere for him. Climbing up a Pipe I began to worry when I couldn't find him. I know that the _**Bluejam Pirates**_ live near here and that Ace tends to steal things.

If he accidently steals from them it'll mean big trouble for him. I continued calling his name before I entered what looked like some kind of Refugee Camp.

Looking around I felt horrible for not doing something about this when I was still at home. I saw a man who had something in his hand. It looked like a bag full of stuff.

I was a little confused when he told me to move it. Until I remembered the yelling earlier.

Someone had stolen something so I guess he's the Thief. I know that here, because of all the differences between the **Residents** and **Nobles,** it's a fight for survival. Stealing isn't wrong because there are no Laws.

The man held out a **_Knife_ ** trying to threaten me before he ran off when he was about to be caught. I continued searching for Ace all over **Gray Terminal**.

I was going to head back and knew it was the right call when I saw Ace heading into the **Forest**. I followed him quickly but silently seeing him in a Tree with a familiar person. Hearing his voice I knew exactly who he was.

Sabo of a **Noble** Family in **High Town**. His parents are controlling and I had witnessed a boy pull a **_Knife_ ** on him once.

He left home after he was blamed for something he didn't do. They were of lower status compared to the boy which was why he was blamed. When I heard them talking about how much a Ship would cost I smiled.

I smiled wider when I heard Ace say 10 Million Beli. In the **Grand Line** it's a whole lot more than that, **Water 7** I believe the **Island** is called.

I finally spoke getting their attention. "Ships cost a lot more than that if you want a good one for the **Grand Line** " I told them. They looked crazed when I told them I was also going to be a **Pirate**.

When they came down it was definitely creepy. I couldn't even find the words to describe how creepy it was.

They rushed me tying me to a Tree. "At least now I know where you're going. It's going to be a lot easier now" I smiled laughing a bit.

Sabo said my name in the form of a question saying I was a 'brat' which wasn't entirely true. "You actually told him about me?

That's a surprise" I asked Ace shocked at what I heard. I was glad he even said anything about me at all, he's even looking at me. Sabo said that my head was full of rocks making me laugh.

"No it's not, gaps in memory maybe but not lack of intellect" I told him. Ace told me the route was hard to follow confusing me.

Apparently he thought of me as hard-headed but not that tough. "I hope we can be great friends" I smiled happily dropping it when Sabo spoke. He said he's not my friend asking if I even know his name.

"Of course I do, it's Sabo. I actually know a lot about you" I smiled laughing at his surprised expression.

Sabo told Ace he should live here confusing me. Sabo said the **_Mountains_ ** had made him tough but it won't last long at this rate. He asked Ace what they should do worrying me.

Ace said I know their secret but I don't really understand. I'm not good with directions and I didn't even see where their Treasure is.

He also doesn't trust me to keep my mouth shut. I didn't like where this was going. Ace said they should kill me and Sabo agreed.

Images of being strapped down in pain surfaced in my mind but I couldn't see anything besides that. I felt myself struggling yelling 'help me' or 'stop it please' when I saw blurry images of figures.

I heard Sabo and Ace freaking out but I couldn't see them. I don't remember these images so it was probably from the gap in my memory. They said something about not killing anyone before but I was too absorbed in the fear of the memory.

Seeing a water tank it had something I didn't like inside. Electric Eels were swimming inside the tank.

"Anything, anything but the water. Please not the water" I told someone when I was being moved closer to it. I heard distant yelling of 'that's enough!' the memory breaking apart.

I could see again but my vision was blurry from some tears that filled my eyes. I froze when I felt restraints struggling again.

The fear from the memory was there and the gaps I saw were filled to those points. I was beginning to panic from the threats that I know are true to some degree. I was yelling by this point before I heard Sabo speak.

He said someone heard me making me panic more but I didn't. The paranoia from the memory faded.

Now it was only fear for others getting hurt when I could stop it. Ace told Sabo to cut me loose and I helped knowing Ace only thought I was burden. Hearing Porchemy I knew what happened.

"I knew it" I mumbled getting the duo's attention. "I figured if you were at **Gray Terminal** you might accidently steal from the **_Bluejam Pirates_** " I told Ace.

Seeing they were worried about Porchemy finding them and their Treasure I made a split second decision. I would buy them time to hide their Treasure. I silently jumped over the bushes while they were talking standing in front of Porchemy.

He picked me up and I started saying 'let me go, let me go' flapping my arms. I didn't look at Ace or Sabo so Porchemy won't either.

He pulled me closer asking who I was. "Put me down I have to take Ace and Sabo's Treasure" I told him flailing. "Then you'll help us right?

To get the Treasure Sabo and Ace took from us" Porchemy asked but I clenched my fist. "No" I said defiantly before he asked if I know Ace and Sabo.

"Yeah I do" I told him curious to where this is going. "Think Ace'll come for you if you cry?" I scowled at this. "Nope, he tried to kill me earlier" I smiled.

"Where's their Treasure? We'll take ours and you take the rest when we find it" Porchemy tried to bargain but I shrugged.

"Don't know, there's a lot of Treasure in the **_Ravines_** " I smiled before his grip tightened. "I can't tell if you're a great liar or telling the truth" he told me. "I'm a _great_ liar" I said my 'lying' face showing this time.

"Since you don't know let's see if we can jog your memory, you must've forgot" he said his smirk turning evil. "I definitely have ways to make you talk" he said and I knew what he meant.

Even if I die though I'll just turn to dust and appear again perfectly fine. "Don't know! I said I don't so I don't" I yelled struggling in his grasp as he walked away from Ace and Sabo. My neck was starting to stiffen.

Scene Change: _**Bluejam** _ Hideout

I was tied to a pillar still telling them I wasn't going to tell them. Porchemy came closer with a large **_Mallet_ ** slamming it on me.

It didn't hurt and didn't affect me either. Don't know why but no matter what hits me, as long as it isn't sharp, doesn't hurt me. I lifted my head up taking the **_Mallet_ ** with it.

" **Devil Fruit** User" was all I said to explain it. It wasn't true but I am a **Devil Fruit** User and I don't know much about the **_Copy-Copy Fruit_ ** anyway.

Porchemy spoke about Gloves and I knew the ones he was talking about. He was talking about the spiked Gloves. Sharp, spiked Gloves.

I was pulled into the air when the Gloves were brought over. I don't know why I needed to be dangling since it would be easier if I was in a fixed position.

Porchemy said that the money Ace took is life or death for him and the others. "I said there's plenty of Treasure in the **_Ravine_**. In the **_Caves_** more specifically" I told him.

He just grabbed my head telling me I don't even know how much a lot of money is. "We need the money fast, the **_Ravine's_ ** too big, you're going to tell us else you'll be beaten till you do" he threatened.

Sticking out my tongue I told him 'no! I won't tell you' before I was swung backwards. Now I see. The force from two sturdy objects colliding creates more of an impact than when one isn't moving. (1)

The punch hurt a lot but that doesn't mean I'll tell him. He said that **Captain** Bluejam would kill me and the others here if he doesn't have the Treasure.

I know that very well to. Feeling blood trickle down the left side of my face I spoke. "Gonna take more than that, it did hurt though" I smirked getting another punch.

I know the men Porchemy sent won't find Ace and Sabo. If they ask the people here they'll most likely get mugged or chased.

If they go in the **Forest** they might get mauled or eaten by the animals. They left before I was punched over and over again. So long as I help Ace and Sabo, the **Pirates** as well if they'd listen, I'll be just fine.

Time Skip: Sunset

It was dark by the time Porchemy told me to spit it out. By the time the men present had enough.

Only one spoke out though making me smile wincing slightly from the action. I lost a lot of blood and I'm sure if I was able to look at the **Pirate's** Gloves they would be covered in red. "M-Mentioned the **_Ra-Ravine_** " I stuttered when the man who was trying to help got punched.

"I-If I r-remember c-co-correctly there was Five Mi-Million in the Chest there" I stuttered again spitting out some blood. I was punched again hearing Porchemy give an order.

"One of you to the **_Ravine_**! Where is it exactly?" he asked punches halting. "There's a Tree under a Rope Bridge there, a **_Cave's_ ** right below it" I told him. I was glad my stutter was gone before the punching continued.

After a while the man came back saying that there's Treasure there, more than what Ace stole. "That's good.

Go get it while I take care of this kid" Porchemy told them. The Gloves fell to the ground from the *clug* that I heard. I heard scraping knowing it was his **_Sword_ ** but it sounded slightly dulled.

The scraping stopped so I looked up my vision blurry. The **_Sword_ ** was swung and I braced for the pain that didn't come.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:51 P.M. on January 21, 2017.**

 **1) Got that part wrong I'm pretty sure. I don't remember** ** _Physical Science_** **all that well.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	4. Episode 495

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I love 18:37 to 18:55 it's the best for the same reason as the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Crocodile Bounty

Luffy's POV

I heard the man who was trying to help say something regarding Ace. So the latter was the reason I'm not feeling any pain right now. "You actually came" I smiled surprised he even showed.

"Your friend's tough, he never once spoke about your Treasure. He spoke of another Treasure though, it's the mother lode" Porchemy said worrying me.

He held Ace in the air by the front of his neck scaring me for what might happen to him. I bought time so they _wouldn't_ get hurt but now they are. "I wonder why he was so determined to keep your Treasure safe?" Porchemy asked.

Ace never commented just told Sabo to 'do it' before I saw the latter hit Porchemy. The hit, though not hard, made the **Pirate** drop Ace.

"Don't do that you two!" I told them seeing that Sabo was scared. Ace was trying to get up taking his time and I know he doesn't mean to. Porchemy said we're all 'dead meat' worrying me.

Ace told Sabo to help me before I told them to be careful. Sabo went after the injured man since he's the only one besides Porchemy who's still here.

Sabo took the injured man's **Knife** before he jumped cutting me down. I was carried under his arm until Ace said he was staying. He's just like Uncle Roger.

I smiled when he said he doesn't run from his enemies. Finally getting to see something of Uncle in Ace made me really happy.

Even if I was dropped on the ground. Porchemy slashed slicing off half of Ace's **Pipe** almost making it hit me. I didn't watch the rest of the fight though.

Grabbing the half of the **Pipe** that was by my head turning away. After the fight we left **Gray Terminal**.

Scene Change: _**Forest**_

"Why'd you go back for me? You wanted me killed right?" I asked tears falling. I was happy I wasn't alone.

They weren't listening though Sabo is right. They shouldn't have made enemies of **Pirates** so quickly.

Ace told me to stop crying mentioning me wanting to be a **Pirate**. I bit my lip having my Hat cover my eyes. They were shocked at how quickly I stopped.

"Thank you… for saving me" I told them. I felt a tear falling after I said it though.

Ace yelled at me to stop again but Sabo told him I was just happy. He is right though. I am happy but I also caused them to get hurt by being punched for so long.

Ace asked why I didn't tell them what they wanted to know. "Did you hide your Treasure?" I asked instead of answering.

He said they did asking why that matters. "I knew for a long while that you've never trusted me Ace. The Treasure matters because I decided to get captured to stall for time" I told them.

"That's a stupid reason" Ace told me. "They could've killed you if you didn't tell them" this made me smile however.

"They were going to kill me as soon as they confirmed the Treasure I spoke about was 2x the amount you stole from them. I would've been slashed regardless" I told him. "Besides… you would never even come close to being able to be my friend if I did" I smiled.

He said dying isn't worth that asking why I would want to be his friend because it's dumb. I tried to tell him but he said he's never been nice to me asking why I haven't given up.

"You're the only one I _can_ be friends with. I can't talk to the **Mayor** or Makino in _**Windmill Village**_ , the **Mountain Bandits** can't tolerate me that well.

If I didn't follow you I'd be completely alone, being alone hurts a lot worse than torture" I smiled looking up. He asked why I'd be alone making me frown. "My father talks to me through Letters because he's an infamous person.

My caretakers kicked me out of the house for some reason, meaning Grandpa is the only one" I stated. He asked if I feel better around him making me nod with a smile.

Nodding again when I heard him say something that's also true. 'Otherwise you feel lonely?' he had asked. He gripped the **Pipe** tighter and I knew he was going to ask something that would break or create a chance for a companionship.

He asked if I think he deserves to live my breath getting caught in my throat when I heard that. That was why he kept running off?

To find a reason to think he deserves to live? "Of course! Why would I think differently" I chirped before he said weak crybabies anger him. I don't think I've cried that much since I met him.

Jumping off the hill I was on I told him I'm not a crybaby. "You were crying the whole time you were tied up" he argued.

Scowling I asked which time. He said it was when they had tied me up. "I can barely remember what you guys were doing! I was stuck in a painful memory" I told him.

He said that was no excuse saying that I was lying. "I'm not lying" I told him before he asked what the memory was even about.

Sabo butted in then saying that we have a problem now. "You live close to their Hideout so it'll be hard for them not to find and kill you right?" I asked. He nodded shocked to hear it from me.

We decided he was going to sleep at Dadan's with us when he asked us for help. I know Dadan will say no but they told me she'll have to deal.

Time Skip: **Morning**

Dadan yelled our names, minus Sabo's, asking who was with us. "Sabo" I said collapsing back on the floor. I was tired from cleaning with the injuries that haven't healed yet.

When Sabo spoke with her I could tell that she wasn't going to leave Sabo out there with **Pirates**. She sighed telling the three of us there won't be any free rides.

After that we left the house telling her 'see ya' making her yell at us. She yelled at me to clean the house making me turn with a sigh. "I cleaned last night" I yelled back before I went after Ace and Sabo.

Sabo had heard what I said and told me to hold it. "You cleaned the whole house last night?" he asked making me nod.

"When?" was his next question so I told him. "When everyone was asleep" I was confused as to why he was asking. He asked if I even noticed the wounds on my legs.

"Yeah I did, I don't have a sharp edge or thin strips to stitch it back together" tilting my head still confused. What does that have to do with anything though?

I was actually glad I cleaned last night with injuries because it was helpful. "Come on Sabo! Luffy!" Ace yelled. I nodded smiling at Sabo.

He sighed before we ran over to Ace. Sabo and Ace were ahead of me when I caught up.

I had to run slower than normal because of the wounds Sabo mentioned. Sabo said he likes Dadan because she lets us do what we want. That however is not the case.

Ace said she's a 'worthless hag' anyway but I never commented. I don't have anything mean or nice to say that I would feel okay saying out loud.

Sabo asked what we were going to do before I told them we could eat. Ace looked the other way while Sabo said it was a good idea. While they went fishing I went Berry hunting.

I had found Blackberries, Raspberries, and Blueberries. I did want Meat but I don't have anything to kill an animal with.

Sabo asked if I ate a **Devil Fruit** making me look up as he ate. "Yeah I did why do you ask?" tilting my head in continued confusion. The question seemed out of the blue.

He said that it meant I can't swim but I can't live on nothing but Vitamins and Elements. He threw me the Tail saying I can have it.

I caught it with my hands when I plopped all of the Berries in my hand into my mouth. "Thank you Sabo" I smiled when I caught it. He asked what **Devil** **Fruit** I ate when I swallowed the Tail whole.

"The _**Copy-Copy Fruit**_ " I told him smiling. He asked what it does confusing me. "I think it copies other **Devil Fruit** Abilities but I don't really know" I told him tilting my head.

"Then you didn't eat one" Ace told me making me scowl at him. "I did to! It was in Shanks's Crate that he got in the **Grand Line** " I scowled knowing I'd get scolded if Grandpa was here.

"Then show us, if you sink you ate a **Devil Fruit** " Ace said throwing me at the water. "Ace that's going too far!" Sabo yelled from the land when I struggled to keep my head above water. I know this is **_Croc Pond_ ** so I didn't like being in here, even if I could swim I would still feel that way.

That was even more pronounced when I felt myself rising out of the water. I saw my friends' wide-eyed expressions and I knew I was in a Croc's mouth.

When it closed it was dark. Seeing my Hat being spit out of the Croc's mouth when I was swallowed whole worried me (1). I was glad that my Pen sized _Versatility Staff_ (2) and _Bottomless Pouch_ were at Dadan's instead of in my Hat.

Time Skip: Sunset

Gritting my teeth I forced away my anger. Getting angry won't change the past, plus there's no reason to really be angry.

"Did you get enough proof Ace? Or do you want to throw me in **_Crocodile Pond_ ** again?" narrowing my eyes when I asked. "I believe you" he said making me sigh.

"Good" I smiled before coughing into my arm. I was helping to carry the Croc Carcass so I just moved my head into my arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Ace asked but I told him it was nothing. I get coughs for a few days after being exposed to **Sea Water** , fatigued to. "Good because now we have Croc Meat for Dinner" Ace said proudly.

Whether I meant it to or not I ended up being bait, just the same as a decoy. Sabo told Ace they have to check on something before we dressed our hair with Foliage Hats.

He wanted to check to see if the **_Bluejam Pirates_ ** found the previous hiding place. He said it was a good thing they changed it before Sabo thanked me. I was confused furrowing my brows.

"You got tortured buying us time to hide it. Way more than enough to" he told me.

"While here do you want to check the **Terminal**?" Sabo asked Ace. "You shouldn't do that alone Sabo" I told him but I was being too loud apparently. It wasn't even above a whisper and I was tackled to the ground by Ace who told me to be quiet.

"I'm not going without Sabo" I told him strictly. Sabo said I don't listen to anyone making me narrow my eyes at him.

Scene Change: **Gray Terminal**

Ace was on my shoulders with Sabo on his when I realized I need to get physically stronger. My legs were about to give from holding them up. They started talking about Bluejam when I spoke.

"They're all after us which is why I didn't want him to go alone. To watch out for each other" I told them.

They asked why I didn't say anything sooner alerting someone behind us to where we are. We all fell when the man told everyone at the Gate where we were. We started running since we were being chased.

We entered the **Forest** losing them there. I hung upside down on a low hanging Tree branch when Sabo said something sucks.

More specifically being hunted down by everyone in **Terminal** sucks. "Why hide when we can fight?" Ace asked a determined gleam in his eye. Before Sabo said we should stay low anyway.

The latter said it's not a good reason to fight and I nodded. "Sabo is right Ace" I told him before he glared at me.

He said nobody asked me but I wonder if the 5 Million Belis weren't enough. We went back to the Crocodile Carcass picking it up to bring to Dadan's. Everyone was shocked to see what we brought back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:28 P.M. on January 21, 2017.**

 **1) He's worried that he'll lose the** ** _Hat_** **he promised Shanks he wouldn't lose.**

 **2) Can create** ** _Portals_** **, does whatever he says with one word, if he loses it no one else can use it, and it'll return to him if he calls its' name, etc. If he says ' _Catch_ ' the thing/being he points it at will stop at the fixed point if it's in the air. ' _Freeze_ ' is said for the same thing if it's on the ground.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	5. Episode 496

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Noble Pirate Captain

Luffy's POV

We were fighting like we normally do for training as **Pirates**. Running forward body doing the same I dragged a Vine behind me.

Pulling my arm back even more I pulled it forward whipping it at Ace. He dodged it about to grab it before I pulled it back. It's poisonous if you don't know where to hold it.

The strength in which I pulled it back however made me hit a Tree when I caught it. I was out so Sabo and Ace were the only ones left to fight.

That's not unusual though. Me being in second or first would be unusual. They were very quick when they fought making me giggle for some reason.

I wrote down their Tallies for wins and losses as they continued. Ace had won twice now.

We're only allowed 100 Matches a day which is fine with me since any more would mean sore muscles. Being a **Pirate** doesn't just involve fighting though. Yes it's useful but you need to have trust within your Crew.

I haven't really fought much today though. Thirty each and lost each one.

Scene Change: **_Croc Pond_**

Crouching on a Tree branch with Ace and Sabo standing we were staring down Crocs. It's for Dinner so we were going hunting. Ace said it looked yummy and I agreed ecstatically.

"Make sure he doesn't eat you again. You got lucky when you were swallowed whole earlier" Sabo said making me growl.

"And whose fault is it that I was trapped in the water in the first place" I whined. I'm being childish but I think I can be with them. Ace told me to stay up here but I had already tied a Bungee Vine to the branch.

Holding onto the end of it I jumped off hearing Ace's threat. They were worried I was going to drown or get eaten again.

We killed one easily as the others backed off because of it. I was happy that Ace didn't follow up with the threat. When we brought the Carcass back Magra wasn't very happy.

He was flustered that we had another one. Because we didn't have any more use for it we decided to sell it in _**Goa Kingdom**_.

Scene Change: Great Gate

I was in the middle, Sabo below me, and Ace on top of me. We made a realistic adult as we were about to cross the Gate. The **Guard** stopped us asking what was in the package.

"Crocodile Skin, do ya want it?" Ace asked so I showed the **Guard** when we turned allowing me to do that. He was frantic before he said to go in.

Currently we're in _**Edge Town**_. **_Edge Town_ ** is a part of the _**Goa**_ ** _Kingdom_ ** everyone has to pass and is home to those of **Residential** status. In other words those lower than **Nobles**.

This is mainly because of the Thugs that reside there though. Some mentioned Thugs decided to make us a target which Ace instigated even more.

Sabo tripped the man before Ace took the Cloak off. "Choose your targets wisely or you'll get more than you bargained for" Ace told them making me smile. Ace yelled no mercy and we vocally agreed.

Hitting the men unconscious we continued on. Seeing the wall that separates **_Edge Town_ ** and **_High Town_ ** made me grimace.

 ** _High Town_ ** is where those of **Noble** and higher blood live. I however live in **_Edge Town_ ** by the water and in between two places of Palm Trees. We sold the Crocodile Skin before walking Downtown **.**

Ace wanted us to try a Ramen Shop that has the best Ramen here. I know the Shop but I rarely go there.

' ** _Fine Dining Eiichiro_** ' is what the place is called and it's mainly for high paying customers and **Nobles**. The man there was polite until he saw our garb. I was wanting to find something better in the Forest but Sabo said no.

"Pardon my bluntness but we don't serve your kind" the man said before hearing rustling. Sabo held out his **Family Crest** mentioning the highest paying room accessible to **Nobles**.

Immediately we were apologized to before he quickly left to prepare the room. Ace was happy about this before asking Sabo where he got it. Sabo was nervous when he spoke after a bit.

I frowned when he said he found it on the street. If Ace lived here at some point he would know that a **Noble Family's Crest** is _never_ thrown away or lost.

We arrived at the VIP Room before the woman left. Even when we arrived I had written a Letter for the Owner of the Shop. 'Please take this as payment – **_Global Leader_ ** Monkey D. Luffy' was all it said with a heart-shaped **Ruby** that isn't needed by me.

Slurping the food when Ace told us to eat already I was happy I get to eat like this. Sabo kept ordering more until a **Chef** came in.

Seeing something odd she ran screaming out of the room. I was glad I left the Letter where they would find it. The _**Head Chef**_ came in before all three of us jumped out the window.

Ace and I landed on something bouncy while Sabo grabbed a horizontal Flag. Running along the road we passed by Sabo's father.

He called out saying that he was surprised Sabo was alive before the mentioned stopped. Ace stopped in front of Sabo while I stopped behind him. "Come on Sabo! You don't want him to know do you?" I smiled running forwards.

I was followed by a confused Ace and an apprehensive Sabo making my smile widen. When we arrived in the Forest Sabo said he wasn't hiding anything.

"It's fine Ace stop interrogating him already" crossing my arms before Ace yelled at me. He asked how stupid I could be making me huff. "I already know what Sabo's keeping and it isn't bad" I scowled.

Ace said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other telling him to talk. I only sighed looking at Sabo.

I was basically pleading him with my eyes for him to say it so it'll be done and over with. He relented saying he was the son of a **Noble**. Ace was calm about it asking who was.

He said he was again before Ace picked his nose asking 'so?' making Sabo mad. He confessed that both of his parents are still alive and what shocked and angered Ace wasn't that.

He was angry when Sabo confessed that the man calling out to him was his father. "You have to forgive him Ace" looking at him but he shook his head turning around. He apparently thought living in a **Noble Family** was a step up from living in **Gray Terminal**.

"I ran away from home that's why" Sabo spoke making Ace whip around to look at him. Sabo then explained his life with his parents.

He explained the conditions he was raised in and that the role of a kid in a **Noble Family** is to make their parents happy. Even at the cost of their own happiness which he realized later. He realized this after his father tore the picture he drew.

If he has time to draw he has time to study. When he went for a walk I knew where this was going.

A **Royal Family** member told Sabo to give him a piggy back ride to his house but he refused. Because of this the child got mad pulling out a **Dagger**. Sabo was banged up after that but so was the child.

He got yelled at and slapped by his mother for hurting someone of higher blood despite not having weapon. His mother apologized profusely saying Sabo will be punished even though he did nothing wrong.

"They loved their money, their status, their property, but they didn't love their son" Sabo told us making me frown. I do agree with it though. How his mother acted that day wasn't right.

He mentioned what he had to do to be useful but he didn't learn fast enough. They always argued getting mad before mentioning us.

He said we have it worse but even with parents he was still alone. His father always warned him to never go near **Gray Terminal**. They're 'blessed' to live in **_High Town_ ** with the **Royal Family**.

What Sabo said made me smile before I spoke. "And you never mentioned this to the **_Global Leader_ ** in _**Edge Town**_?" tilting my head in mock confusion.

I know he never did but I want to know why. "I read about him since we're supposed to be informed of those higher than us. I didn't think he'd talk to me though because he's higher than anyone else" Sabo explained.

He stood up pointing at us saying our names loudly. It startled us before he said we're going to leave this **Country** to sail the **Seas** and see the World.

"When I see it all I'm going to write a book about it for kids like me. Studying is fun when it's about adventure especially when we'll have lots of them. We're going to be **Pirates**!" he yelled making me snicker.

Ace walked over to the edge of the **Cliff** telling Sabo he doesn't have to tell him. He's going to be one without that.

He's going to be powerful enough to where everyone will bow down before him. Everyone will know his name which was a good thing to proclaim. Ace was talking just like Uncle had before.

Running up to the edge where Ace was I took in air. "I'm going to be _**King of the Pirates**_!" yelling this as waves crashed below.

After I yelled this I was laughing at their shocked expressions. Sabo said he doesn't know about that but he does know I'll do something crazy. He realized something after he said that and something they should've both realized.

He said that we're only saving for one Ship but we want to leave together. If we all want to be **Captains** who will be **Captain** on that one Ship.

Ace just realized that to making me laugh at them. They looked at me weird making me smile. "You just realized that?" I snickered making them laugh.

They thought I was joking apparently. "You're always good for a laugh Luffy" Sabo said through fits of laughter making me smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:45 P.M. on February 3, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	6. Episode 497

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Six: Secret Revealed

Luffy's POV

Laying belly first on the roof top I swung Ace with the **_Rubber Vine_**. When I pulled it back I seem to keep pulling it _too_ hard. It always goes past me making me hit something or fall down.

I fell off the roof top hitting a Thug in the back of the head. He fell face first into the ground before I dodged a punch from the one next to him.

I tripped him with my foot when he was distracted by the **Law Officers**. Ace told me to hurry so I ran jumping to catch the top. When I did Ace pulled me over it.

Before I fell behind the wall I stuck my tongue out of the **Officers**. This made Ace laugh at how silly I was being.

We reached a hill before Sabo suggested getting a Deer for dinner. "Well? What are we waiting for?" I smiled running towards the **Forest**.

Ace and Sabo simultaneously told me to wait up. I just snickered and continued running.

Scene Change: Dadan's House

We arrived at Dadan's when Ace threw the Carcass onto Dadan's face. Sabo said 'we got dinner' before Ace finished saying she should cook it now. She fell down when I passed as I took it off her face.

It was done before long so we dug into the food. Sabo and I were eating next to each other.

I took only three meat before we were thrown into the Bathroom where we had to wash up. Dadan was getting annoyed with whatever Ace and Sabo were doing. I was near the dog not even bothering anyone with it.

Dadan said that we can't come out till we're all clean. Ace and Sabo played in the Barrel of water so I decided to pour water on my head.

I ended up falling over which Grandpa really would not allow. When we finished getting clean we ran into the Main Room. I was the only one completely dry but Ace and Sabo were soaking.

They got the floor wet which I can tell has just been cleaned. We went to bed, or were supposed to anyway.

Ace had decided to do a little training before bed which I know won't end well. I was right about that since the rough housing was causing the floor to creak. As soon as I was punched into the ground I grabbed a **_Glue Vine_** and threw it.

It stuck to the ceiling and I didn't wake Dadan. "Can you pull me up guys?" I asked worried that if I swung I would wake her.

They didn't want to risk it and left me hanging making me sigh. I pulled myself up seeing they were asleep. When I saw the hole I decided this would be the best time to clean the house.

Time Skip: Morning

I was told an older man and a tall young woman were here looking for me. I was excited because there are only two that would want to see me.

"Makino! Mayor!" I smiled running to Makino. I hugged her waist when she greeted me. Mayor said that I've become big and strong now.

Since it's been six months they wanted to see how I was doing. "I hope you're being a kid instead of working so much Luffy" Makino smiled.

"I won't tell Grandpa I promise" I told her ignoring the question. "So he really has you living with **Mountain Bandits** then huh?" Mayor asked but I didn't answer. More like I couldn't because Mayor and Dadan started arguing.

Makino said she has some presents for me making me smile when I saw the shirt. It was a red one with a colored in black circle.

It had a block letter 'L' in the middle making me frown slightly. "I also got some for your friends but I'd have to adjust the length" she told me. She looked at the door before asking if they would come out.

Sabo came out not long after before Makino held up a blue and white striped tank. Makino told Ace to come out to.

I was surprised he didn't ask how she knew his name. He took off his shirt so Makino can resize it making me smile. "Well I heard from Luffy you normally misbehave.

That doesn't seem to be true though" Makino said before Sabo started laughing. "I wouldn't do that Ace" I said trying not to draw attention to his blush.

Sabo however realized it and laughed harder. It was my fault as Ace blamed me for it. Said that we would both pay for it when Makino told him to stand still.

Scene Change: Main Room

We were going to eat Makino's cooking in the Main Room when she said to eat up. Everyone was happy except for Dadan.

I ate a fried Shrimp whole and we all dug in. After a while Sabo said he wanted to eat food like this out at **Sea** to. Said that the first **_Crewmate_** he'll get is the best **Cook** in the World.

Ace started making it a competition and I joined in. "I'm gonna be **_King of the Pirates_** and he needs an excellent **Cook** " I told them.

Everyone present spit out their drink making me realize someone's behind us. When I heard this person clear their throat Ace and I knew who it was. "Still with the **Pirate** nonsense Ace, Luffy" Grandpa said.

"You know your job Luffy and it's not to be a **Pirate**. You were born as the **_Global Leader_** and you will do what the Globe expects" Grandpa said surprising everyone.

Except for Makino and the Mayor anyway. "You're both going to be **Marines**! I don't care how you get there" Grandpa said. He hit us on top of our heads making me black out for a second.

Grandpa called Sabo a brat making me jump in between them. "He's not a brat Grandpa, his name's Sabo" I told him.

"You have no room to talk, both your families are full of Criminals. You want to be Criminals than I'll tan ya like Criminals" Grandpa said making all three of us nervous. He told us to start running so we did.

After a while of running and getting hurt somehow Grandpa told us to rest up for our next lesson. We went to our room and when they all fell asleep Ace started talking.

He said that Grandpa might kill us tomorrow if we don't leave. Sabo started saying that even if we do survive Grandpa won't stop till we give up on being **Pirates**. Ace suggested that we have to grow up asking who was with him.

We all agreed but before we left I cleaned the house using the **_Versatility Staff_** and left a note. I don't want Ace getting suspicious.

The note said: 'I cleaned the house for you, sorry for always messing it up –Luffy' which would've taken too long to write by hand. Ace and Sabo left one as well which just said that we're leaving.

"Well we got away but I don't think Grandpa is gonna be happy with me" I told them when we stopped running. "It was fairly easy but why worry about that?" Sabo asked making me shrug.

"I'm the **_Global Leader_** , I'm not supposed to act like a kid in front of people" I told him. Ace was off in his own little world worrying me. "Dadan's wanted me gone for ages I don't think she'll worry 'bout us" Ace told us.

We weren't even talking about her. It started raining after he said that so we ran off in search of shelter.

"Let's stay here till it stops" Ace suggested when we hid in a hole in a Tree's base. "No one to tell us what to do now" I smiled in the middle of Ace and Sabo. "Yeah though you don't have to worry about being the **_Global Leader_**.

We don't care about things like that right?" Sabo asked making me smile. "Yeah!" I chirped before everything went black, I think I fell asleep.

Time Skip: Morning

Ace and I were woken up by Sabo who said he wanted to show us something. We got up before he showed us some drawings. "What is it Sabo?" tilting my head even though they won't pay attention.

"It's our Hideout! Even without a Ship it beats outside every night" he told us. I'm wondering how he lived in **Gray Terminal** if he doesn't like sleeping outside.

He said the Tree was perfect so we can build it here. I was excited about it before Ace asked what we can build it out of. Sabo asked if he even remembered we're living next door to a mountain of trash.

We went tearing through some piles of garbage looking for anything we can build with. We ended up needing to take a Wheelbarrow because we found so much material.

Ace and Sabo were pushing while I scouted ahead. I didn't want to get in their way and make it heavier by sitting on it. I looked down to see that Dogra and Magra.

They were looking for us so I made sure they didn't spot me above them. We left **Gray Terminal** without any interruptions after that.

I made a pulley to transport wood up into the Tree with the **_Rubber_** and **_Glue_** **_Vines_**. As we made the Hideout Ace almost fell before I threw a **Vine** that caught his wrist. It kept him from falling when I threw my end over the branch above him.

Ace was telling a story that was funny to Sabo and I when it turned night. I'd wait for them to fall asleep before I go clean the Dadan home.

When it was morning again we got to work on the Hideout. I accidently hammered my thumb which worried Sabo. I shook my hand showing him I was fine.

He was still concerned making me smile before Ace wanted to show us something. He finished fixing and installing the Wheel which worked perfectly.

We went to work on the Flag next which I did just fine in drawing. It was a normal black Flag with the Cross Bones but had ASL instead of a skull. The 'A' was red, the 'S' was blue, and the 'L' was yellow.

When we finished we were on the ground admiring our work. Sabo said it looks good to him.

Ace however didn't think it looked like a Hideout. We forgot the Traps apparently. This worried me because I know someone we know will find us eventually.

Sabo said he'd get to work on them right away. I worried since I know Dadan is.

Time Skip: Noon

I was in the **_Crow's Nest_** looking at everything on the Island. "You can see **_Windmill Village_** , **_Goa Kingdom_** , **Gray Terminal** , and the **_East Blue_** " I told them. It was amazing seeing this much at the same time.

Sabo said we already seen those things. "Say that when you come up here" I challenged so they did.

They actually came up here and they couldn't say what Sabo did anymore. Ace said I was right making me grin. The wind was great and smelled of Sea Water.

We all pretended to be on an actual Ship sailing the **Seas**. I was the one to steer the Ship when Sabo told me hard to port.

I even said 'steady!' after so I wouldn't be reprimanded for not doing it. After we won the fight against the imaginary **_Blue Jam Pirates_** we fell to the floor. Ace said that this was how to live and I do agree.

I knew from the start that this is how people should live. I just hope that they won't be terrible versions of **Pirates**.

Time Skip: Night Time

It was almost time for me to wake up to go see if the Dadan Family is asleep. When I heard a noise I moved the blanket off me pretending to be asleep. When I heard a familiar voice I knew it was Dadan.

I got up to make sure she doesn't hit the Tripwire. I saw she was about to before she realized I was awake.

"Don't move" I whispered pointing down. She looked down seeing the Tripwire so I sighed when she didn't move forward. "We're fine I promise now please go before they wake up" I pleaded so she did.

I was surprised she was so complacent before I figured it must be because of my position. It's higher than Grandpa's and the **_Gorosei's_**.

She didn't hit anymore traps but it seems my whispering woke them up. "You okay Luffy? Sounded like you were talking to yourself" Sabo asked rubbing his eyes.

"Fine just go back to sleep guys" I said getting up. They complied but they were suspicious still.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:09 P.M. on March 14, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	7. Episode 498

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Gol D. Roger

Luffy's POV

Ace was giving us orders, Sabo first. I was standing on the **_Cliff Face_** waiting for them to tell me what to do. Sabo finally told me so when the Donpa was close enough I jumped.

I ran down the **_Cliff Face_** almost tripping before I decided it would be faster to roll. So I did.

I used the **Pipe** as a pole to hit the Donpa with my head in the stomach. He wobbled when he tried to get up but fell unconscious after. "Got 'em guys!" I yelled smiling.

That's my first contribution to dinner. It was my first!

Sabo said I did a good job before Ace told Sabo that we're going to have a lot of **_Donpa Soup_**. I jumped around the Donpa in joy before Sabo told me to look up. I looked behind me on the **Cliff**.

I know the Vultures and other flyers wouldn't be here in this weather. Akaila was on top of the **Cliff** and she looked really hungry.

I was debating whether I should give it to Akaila or not. She was hungry and Sabo and Ace were worried. I smiled before I whispered something to Akaila.

"Don't hurt me but pretend to fight like we used to, okay Akaila?" I asked her. She rumbled her agreement before she bumped me off the Donpa.

It wasn't hard so it didn't hurt but it still worried Ace and Sabo. I ran grabbing her the fur on the back of her neck. She tussled with me before knocking me off to where I landed before.

"Round three" I said pretending to be a bit breathless. She understood what I meant so when I threw a **_Rubber Vine_** at her she caught it.

She pulled me towards Ace and Sabo who carried me off for some reason. We were on the Rope Bridge and for some reason I was mad. I jumped on the Bridge feeling it sway.

It made me happy before I jumped again. Ace said that he knows I'm mad but not to take them with me.

I wasn't angry anymore when I heard that but I had already jumped. When I landed again the boards broke. It scared both of them and I fell through.

Ace caught my wrist and Sabo caught Ace's ankle. Ace told him to pull because I was slipping.

I reached up grabbing his wrist so I wasn't slipping anymore. Sabo pulled us up making me smile. "Sorry guys" I said sadly as I got on the Bridge.

Scene Change: Hideout

Sabo told us today sucked. I felt bad when he said he hopes tomorrow will be better.

"Sorry again" I bowed my head before Ace hit my on the head. "That hurt!" I whined. "You deserve it" Ace scowled making me shrink.

I woke up when I heard yawning. I yawned to when I woke up. I remembered the events of today when I laid down with the other two.

Covering my head with the covers I smiled. I hope I can see them again when we set off on our adventure. I don't think we'll be sailing off at the same time.

When I took off the covers I told them I had an idea. They said they wouldn't like it but they would hear it out.

"How about who ever lands the final blow on the Tiger gets to be **_Captain_** " I suggested. Ace said we're more likely to be Tiger food than **_Captain_**. "We fight as a team which is why I said 'final blow'" I scowled.

They agreed to that saying it was a deal. "You guys are gonna lose" I told them.

I don't want to be the **_Captain_** of them since I don't see them as anything but allies. I'll treat my **Crew** like we're friends or family though. "Not gonna happen Luffy" they told me making me smile.

Time Skip: Morning

All three of us had **Pipes** as weapons and **Fish** on our backs as bait. Ace asked if we were ready but I was more hungry than ready.

If I'm hungry than I won't fight as well. Sabo called Akaila a monster making me scowl. He was confused by that but I can't blame him for it.

I was the one who suggested it after all. I know Akaila won't die if we attack her so it's not a big deal.

I heard Kinjo growling before Sabo said he was coming. I felt bad for Sabo because he thought Kinjo's growl was Akaila's. Kinjo started growling words making me sigh.

He asked what I wanted him to do. "Go on Bear" I said waving for him to leave.

He was going to before Ace said that Kinjo may be as strong as Akaila. They don't know the duos' names of course. Sabo challenged that we could see if Kinjo makes a good warm up.

Ace however ran ahead before Sabo was done which wasn't good. "You're a cheat Ace!" I yelled as he hit Kinjo on the head.

This made Kinjo wobble before he got his bearings. He got a huge bump on his forehead as big as his head. It was a sphere-shaped though.

He no longer had any pupils and his eyes started glowing white. That happens when he's really mad.

We started running, me in the back so Kinjo won't eat them. He won't anyway but it's better to be cautious. I don't even know how that scar might've changed him, if at all.

When I saw Ace and Sabo duck I did the same making a **Spiked Hammer** hit Kinjo in the chest. An old man that I think my father and Uncle knew jumped over us.

He landed in between us and Kinjo surprising Ace and Sabo. "He has to move" I said knowing he doesn't but it was the best way to stay clueless. Sabo said his name's Nigari (1) from **Gray Terminal**.

Sabo stood asking Nigari if he has a death wish. A bunch of snow flowed around him as I felt something familiar.

It felt like what Shanks used on Lima. When the snow cleared Kinjo's claw was above Nigari's head. "Return to the **Forest** Kinjo.

Protect what the **_Global Leader_** gave to you for his son" Nigari said. This surprised Sabo so I don't think Ace heard what he said.

"Leave the children be Kinjo" Nigari finished making me smile at Kinjo. He lifted his head to the sky turning towards the **Forest**. Kinjo walked back to the **Forest** on his hind legs when he was facing it.

"He has the same power Shanks does. That's so cool!" I smiled glad to see that he has that power.

Time Skip: Night

Nigari said that he used to be a **_Pirate Captain_** making me smile. "That's so cool!" I chirped seeing why dad and Uncle chose him. "You did the same thing Shanks did, only a strong person can do something like that" I smiled.

He was bashful when I said this before Sabo spoke. He said that Nigari never seemed strong enough to be a **Pirate**.

Apparently he was always gathering materials and making something out of it by hammering them together. Bluejam's **Crew** always bullied him but he sat there and took it. "A **_Pirate Captain_** doesn't let little things like that bother them.

If they did it would never end anyway" I told him. Sabo asked when I became an expert on **Pirates**.

"That's how everyone should be not just **Pirates**. **Pirates** are the only ones who actually do it regularly" I told him. Ace told us a **Fish** was done before he cut it up.

He gave me a smaller piece than the others, it was the tail. I didn't complain though I might when I leave the **_Goa Kingdom_**.

Ace told Nigari not to hold back since he saved us. Kinjo wouldn't have hurt us though. "I don't know what you mean but thanks" Nigari said before Ace spoke again.

He said he knows that Nigari is strong but he asked why he's in **Gray Terminal**. Nigari said it wasn't a charming story.

"You don't have to tell us, we won't force ya" Ace said. Nigari said he doesn't mind making me smile. "You know the **Pirate** Gol D. Roger right?" Nigari asked.

When I saw Ace flinch I gripped my shorts forcing myself not to yell at him. "Of course I do.

He's the best **Pirate** to have ever lived!" I chirped really wanting to see what this has to do with Uncle. At the height of Nigari's **Crew's** strength they challenged Uncle to a fight. "That's so cool" I smiled.

He said that it was a fight they lost and everything went downhill after that. "You're so lucky, I wish I could've met him" I smiled.

"We sure didn't feel 'lucky' or 'cool' after that fight" Nigari said making me smile wider. "So he's as strong as they say?" I asked wanting to know what made Uncle the best. Nigari said that one man can't fight everything alone.

It was Uncle's **Crew** that impressed him, or rather their comradery. "It was an honor to your Uncle in action Luffy" (2) Nigari said making me smile.

Sabo was surprised but I don't know Ace's reaction. He left as soon as he figured out his father was the one who did this. He must think Nigari hates his father to.

"I want to be as strong as Uncle when I become **_Pirate King_**. Can you help me?" I asked him really hoping he will.

"Anything for the son and nephew of the one who gave me a job" he told me. I smiled thanking him when I grabbed his right hand in both of mine. "Thank you! Thank you Nigari!" I chirped.

"So why did Ace leave when Nigari mentioned his father?" I asked tilting my head. "He doesn't like his dad that's all" Sabo told me as he strapped the **Fish** to his back.

"He doesn't even know how much of a hero Uncle Roger was" I told him angry at Ace. "Why don't you tell Ace that? Oh wait he'd kill us if you did" Sabo said.

I was going to mention it to Ace anyway. I was angry today for some reason and he just made me angrier.

Sabo told me to promise not to mention it making me nod. I never promised out loud that I wouldn't mention it. I'm too angry to watch my mouth.

Sabo told me to play it cool when he saw that Ace had calmed down. We entered the Hideout before I asked Ace why he hates his father, why he hates Roger.

Ace got mad before Sabo grabbed my collar out of fright. Sabo was regretting that they didn't let me drown. "Who told you that Luffy?" Ace asked me making me take Sabo's hands off of me.

"No one, I knew when we were younger. I can't even understand why you hate Uncle Roger so much.

He was a kind man and respected his **Crew**. He cared for Aunt Rouge when he was in his hometown and was the best brother my father could ask for. You don't even know why he didn't resist being executed" I yelled.

I was angry. From the surprised look in Ace's eyes he was shocked at my outburst to.

"Even if he wasn't going to be executed for the good he did everyone he was going to die. He didn't care that he was going to die but that his **Crew** and family would be involved. He surrendered to the **Marines** to make sure his **Crew** wouldn't be caught" I told him.

I was crying at some point in my rant before I fell on my butt. Wiping my tears harshly he asked why I cared that much about his father.

"He's my Uncle… and the… only **Pirate** … besides a few… who still act as they… used to" I told him. I was sobbing through my explanation annoying him. He hit me on the head yelling at me to stop crying.

"Ace you really should stop hitting him when he's crying" Sabo said getting in between us. This however made Ace hit Sabo for even letting me in here like that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:05 P.M. on March 15, 2017.**

 **1) I don't know how to spell his name so I am so sorry if I'm wrong.**

 **2) I can't remember if that was what I meant to write for that or not. I finished writing it yesterday so I can't remember.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	8. Episode 499

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Beating Akaila

Luffy's POV

"Timber!" I yelled when I cut down a Tree. I had heard people up ahead that were familiar but I had already cut it down. I ran to the screams before I saw Ace and Sabo on the ground.

"Are you guys okay? I thought I hit ya" I asked glad to see they're okay.

They were surprised but only Sabo said my name. Ace was cold but it's not my fault he hates someone he doesn't even know. "Can they come with us to **Gray Terminal**?" I asked making Nagari chuckle as he agreed.

Scene Change: **Gray Terminal**

Sabo saw my target which was a younger model of Akaila. It was 3D and a lot easier to hit than a slab of wood bit it's rounder.

I took out my **Daggers** throwing three at a time. One hit Akaila's front leg, one her neck, and the other her tail. Sabo said that I was good with knives but I'm not.

The places I hit won't hurt her which is good for me but not in a fight against her. I went over to Nagari asking how that was.

"That's good but you know she's not real. Aim for vital points" Nagari told me before I nodded. Ace asked what kind of Special Training I was doing making Nagari sigh.

"Just cutting down Trees. The work can build up muscle for him but that's about it" Nagari answered.

Ace asked if Nagari hated his father making me sigh. Nagari doesn't hate Uncle. Nagari told Ace that he was devastated that he lost but was taught a lesson.

I almost snickered when Ace said that the lesson taught was getting his butt kicked. Nagari said that Uncle Roger was a man of extraordinary character.

This made Ace mad before he asked why everyone hates him so much. "They should be lucky they can complain at all. Those who lose a **Pirate** fight don't walk away.

Roger spares the lives of the ones he wins against. Those who hate him and have faced him don't know what it's like to lose a **Pirate** fight" Nagari said.

Ace asked if the son of Gol D Roger should be grateful shocking Sabo when we got closer. "Frankly I would feel sorry for the kid and for Roger. If the **_Global Leader_** hates the man then he should be hated.

Roger's son no matter where he goes or who he becomes will have a target on their back. One that may never come off" making me frown.

Ace asked what he knows before attacking him. Ace took out his **Pipe** hitting it on Nagari's when he blocked it. This whole scene made me sigh in irritation.

Ace wanted Nagari to fight him but I'm unsure of why Ace would want to. Besides suicide anyway.

Ace lost the fight easily before Nagari said he'll spare Ace if he comes with him. We headed to the **Cove** making me smile. We reached the **Land Bridge** before I told them they were going to love it.

Sabo was interested in the **Cove** since he didn't know it was here. I ran ahead of Nagari making him chuckle and tell me to slow down.

"Come on hurry up!" I smiled when he passed. Sabo asked what Nagari wanted to show them making me turn and grin. "It's right there" I smiled gesturing to the Ship with my head.

They were both shocked before Ace said it was huge. I do agree with him but I want a cooler Ship than this one.

"It's a cool Pirate Ship isn't it?!" I smiled looking at the Ship again. Sabo was surprised that it was one. He asked if that's why Nagari was collecting so much stuff.

"It's been slow because I've been working by myself but I figured you could help" Nagari spoke making me look at them. I really want them to help Nigari.

Sabo and Ace were taken aback by what he said before Ace asked why he'd do that. "I spared you're life, the least you could do is some manual labor" he answered. Sabo asked how he got looped into it making me sigh.

Nagari just said that Sabo was the one who followed us. Sabo was immediate in thinking it was a 'Child Labor Scheme' making me snicker.

Sabo said that he has to beat Akaila so he doesn't have time. All Nagari said to get him on board was that he would give him hunting pointers. Ace asked what he was going to do once it's finished.

"Take it to **Sea** and find my **Crew** " Nagari spoke making me smile. It was what dad and Uncle agreed on when he took the job of protecting Kinjo and Akaila.

Sabo asked if he was sure because he was a bit older now. He never said it but he did imply it. "You're never too old to chase your dreams Sabo" Nagari said simply.

"Once a **Pirate** always a **Pirate** kids, ya got a problem with that" making me smile. "No sir!" I chuckled.

Sabo said he wasn't going to stop him. I heard footsteps behind me before I heard Ace say that he's going to help. He's going to beat Nagari tomorrow though making me laugh again.

It's the same old Ace which I'm happy for. We all helped build the Ship after that.

I mainly just painted which wasn't terrible. I've been painting and sketching for years so it was neatly done. I didn't get paint anywhere else on the Ship.

Time Skip: **_Spring_**

I threw a **Dagger** with a red hilt at the **Pipes** Ace and Sabo were sparring with. It was sharp enough to split the metal apart surprising them.

"Thank you Luffy" Nagari said making me nod. "There's more to being a **Pirate** than whacking and fighting others" he started getting Ace and Sabo's attention. Sabo mentioned Akaila again making both Nagari and I sigh.

"Brute strength isn't all a **_Pirate Captain_** needs. There's a strength that can triumph over all but it's not something…" Nagari tried to say.

"Can you teach it to us?!" Sabo asked interrupting him. "It's not something that can be taught. You have to learn or earn it on your own" I told them.

Time Skip: Next Day

It was cool seeing the Ship get out of the hole it was in and into the **Sea**. Sabo said we did good and that he was jealous making me smile.

"That's awesome!" I smiled waving at him. "Thank you for your help and it was an honor working for Roger and your dad Luffy" Nagari said. I smiled but what he said shocked Ace and Sabo.

"Are you leaving now?" Sabo asked seeming to have ignored what Nagari said. "Not yet no, you still have to finish your training" he said making me smile.

"Why don't we go Tiger Hunting" Nagari asked a grin on his face. This made me smile before Sabo and Ace said they were going to kill Akaila. Nothing they can do will kill her but I still don't want to hear it.

We were at the edge of the **Forest** when Akaila came by. Her eyes were yellow till she came out meaning she knows what to do.

She roared before Ace said he has her running at her. That was a very bad idea and he doesn't know how bad if he meets another like her. Akaila won't kill him for it but another would.

Ace was able to hit Akaila's nose but he wasn't able to dodge her tail. Akaila got her neck encircled by Sabo's line where he told her to give up.

She pulled him towards her batting him to the ground. Akaila came towards me pouncing but I don't think it was to fight. Ace and Sabo kept the paw from hitting me making me smile.

They were talking now at least. Sabo said he thought we got stronger but Ace was right.

We are missing something. We aren't working together as a team or trusting each other. Ace said 'team work' making me smile before we ran out from under Akaila's paw.

Ace told me that he needs my help since I seem to be the only one to use the **Forest** against others. He told Sabo to keep Akaila busy though.

We ran into the **Forest** and I realized what he wanted me to do. I tied a **_Rubber Vine_** to two **Daggers**. I threw one in one tree and another in the one across from it.

Pulling the **_Rubber Vine_** Ace asked if I know what he's planning. Sabo was close and panicking making me sigh.

"I know" I told him since I didn't answer before. When Akaila was in the air I let go of the **Vine** making Ace fly. He hit the underside of Akaila's chin which will only knock her out.

"Gonna be **_Captain_** now?" I asked when Ace landed and we reached him. "Nah doesn't seem right, you did as much as I did" Ace said.

"Yeah we did!" Sabo exclaimed making me snicker. "Just wait though. I'll have so many wins you'll be begging to be on my **Crew** " Ace told us.

He was sounding smug so I told Sabo I wouldn't beg if that happened. It made Ace yell at us before the two started arguing.

"See ya Nagari and thank you again!" I smiled waving at him. "Can't die yet old man! I didn't get my rematch against ya!" Ace yelled. "Bon Voyage and good luck!" Sabo yelled.

Nagari took off his Cape and showed us his **_Nagari Pirate Flag_**. It amazed us before we saw him off at the **Cove**.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:31 P.M. on March 21, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	9. Episode 500

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I may not be able to update next week because of Spring Break. I'll be looking at houses in Virginia and looking at my College.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sabo Leaves

Luffy's POV

In a raging **Storm** I was the only one outside. "The winds are increasing in speed and power" I told them before Ace spoke. He said to make sure I don't let go of the Flag.

I tied a **_Rubber Vine_** to the pole which also kept the Flag from flying away. The wind got stronger and I gripped the **_Rubber Vine_**.

"Woah!" carried away by the wind I was moving up and down with a firm grip on the **Vine**. Ace asked if I was okay and I nodded telling him I was. "Would you mind helpin'" I asked as I went below the branch that held our Hideout.

They just laughed saying that it looked fun. I rolled my eyes before I pulled myself up.

Time Skip: Next Day

We headed to **Gray Terminal** because the **Storm** messed up our Hideout. Ace and Sabo were complaining about it but I wasn't. Yesterday was fun and I wouldn't change a thing.

"I wanna see if I can find a Telescope" I smiled walking backwards. Ace said I would never find something that nice here but I only shrugged.

Sabo said he wanted to find a Cannon which we should try to find as well. "Maybe someone threw one away" I suggested. The Cannon is less likely unless it was a **Pirate** who no longer needed it or it was broken.

We started laughing before we went scavenging. "Haven't found a Telescope or a Looking Glass.

I did find five good planks though" I smiled showing Ace the wood when he looked at me. He was scavenging a few meters behind me though. "Least ya found somethin' useful" he told me making me sigh as I went back to work.

"Got to go Ace" I told him when I heard Sabo and **_Bluejam Pirates_**. "Sabo's facin' **Pirates** " I told him before we got into a Barrel on top of a pile of trash.

We rolled it down hitting a **Pirate** before we broke it landing on our feet. Ace asked Sabo if he was ready before he nodded. "No one can stand up to all of us" Ace yelled making me nod.

The **Pirates** took it as a challenge but so did we. Ace said we should go straight for the **_Captain_** and we all agreed.

I let the **Pirate** in front of me hit me in the head with his weapon so it bounced off. He was surprised before I jumped over him hitting the back of his head. I knocked him out easily.

"Go for cover" I told them when we ran forward. I ran for cover but they didn't till Bluejam brought out a **Gun** and shot.

It hit near Ace's right foot so it didn't hurt anyone. Bluejam told us to give up before Ace said that we don't do that. Ace was caught before Sabo was and then I was.

Hearing footsteps I looked up to see Sabo's father and **_Goa Kingdom's Guard_** / ** _Extermination Team_**. Bluejam gave the rundown before Sabo's father asked about me.

"Have you harmed Monkey D. Luffy at all?" is what he asked surprising everyone. "No, why would you care sir?" Bluejam asked. "Monkey D. Luffy is the **_Global Leader_**.

If he's harmed or threatened he could ruin your life before you could blink" he said. I glowered at the man before I was let go.

I stood where I was when I got up still angry at the man. "I honestly have no idea why you would trade the life of power and influence for… this" he gestured. Shaking my head I sighed.

"Seeing how others live is a good thing for me and besides. My caretakers weren't too happy when I came back after one or three years" I told him.

"I see, do what you want with Ace. Luffy can do what Ace does if he wants to" Sabo's dad said before all of them left. We were taken back to the Hideout, well Ace was.

Ace was tied up with his rope connected to my left wrist. He was sitting on the ground and I was standing.

I guess they don't want him running away but they know I won't leave Ace. "Why'd ya leave the comfort of **_High Town_** Monkey D. Luffy?" Bluejam asked making me sigh. "I lived in **_Edge Town_** not **_High Town_**.

It's closer to **_Windmill Village_** than **_High Town_** is" I told him. "That's not what I asked" he told me making me frown.

"I don't really like my position but I can't say I disagree with it either" I answered sitting on the ground. "Untie them" Bluejam spoke before the rope fell from Ace's chest and cut from my wrist. "Would ya mind helpin' me with somethin' while you're here?

Not much really" he asked making me cross my arms. I was glad that I had given Sabo that letter.

It told him my dad was coming to Town to make sure there are few casualties in the 'clean up' soon. Said the location dad should go if Sabo were to ever see him and such. "And what does this job entail?" I asked already knowing from the smell of Sulfur, Charcoal, and Saltpeter.

He mentioned the map of **Gray Terminal** and carrying packages to the marked areas. Ace agreed asking about the payment for the labor we'll be doing.

Time Skip: Morning

I was carrying a Crate on my head and two on top of each other in my arms. "I don't like this Ace" I told him worried for when these are ignited. He told me to deal with it because he doesn't like it either.

Time Skip: Night

"My dad's coming to **Goa Kingdom** tomorrow" looking at the three bowls. I know he won't talk about Sabo so I won't either.

"You're not gonna go see him?" Ace asked but I shook my head smiling a little. "Can't, it's dangerous for me to" I told him. I got to see him when I was younger so that's good enough.

I fell asleep not long after that when Ace asked why it was dangerous. In the morning we left the Hideout to go to **Gray Terminal**.

We met up with the **_Bluejam Pirates_** when Bluejam said he's been waiting. "More boxes to move then?" Ace asked making Bluejam nod. He said he has a bigger job for us but he'll talk about that tonight.

I didn't like it but I couldn't disagree or call them out. They could hurt Ace if I do and I can't risk that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:21 P.M. on March 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	10. Episode 501

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Ace the Conqueror

Luffy's POV

Ace asked why they would want to burn down **Gray Terminal**. I frowned when he asked this because it's not something he wants an answer to. Bluejam told us to be quiet because no one is supposed to know about it.

"It happens every five years, a search of uncleanliness in **_Goa Kingdom_**. **_Gray Terminal_** is full of subjects that are considered unclean" I told him.

"Smart boy. No wonder you're the **Global Leader** " Bluejam said making me glare at him. "The **Noble** told me that the **Global Leader** has a memory that spans to the start of the world.

Is that true?" he asked. This surprised Ace making me sigh.

"Yes it is. **Global Leaders** are higher in status than anyone else because they were around even before the **Gorosei** " I said. "Good to know, hold them" Bluejam ordered.

We were grabbed before Bluejam told us that we're to be kept here in **Gray Terminal**. "Where is the Treasure you're keeping?" he asked making me frown.

"I told your **Crew** when they captured me. My Treasure's worth more than what Ace stole" I informed him. "The **Cave** beneath a Tree in the **Canyon** below a Rope Bridge" I told him.

Scene Change: Bluejam Hideout

We were tied to a pole as the bombs went off. Fire was engulfing the Hideout and I can only imagine the fear of the occupants of **Gray Terminal**.

I was glad that I warned them before Bluejam started his plan. Ace was trying to cut the rope but he was having a hard time doing so. "How's the cutting going?" I asked before it was finally cut loose.

Ace told me we had to leave before I got up. He grabbed my hand pulling me along so I wouldn't trip.

I ended up tripping landing face first anyway. He told me to get up and we'll be fine. I know we will be but I wonder why he told me that.

Third Person POV

Dragon had arrived in **_Goa Kingdom_** to find Sabo lying face first on the ground. "What happened here Sabo?" Dragon asked knowing he's a friend of his son's.

"You're Monkey D. Dragon right? Luffy's father?" Sabo asked making Dragon nod. "I hate being a **Noble** , I hate this place, they do such terrible things here" Sabo said surprising Dragon.

'What have you done to make this boy hate you this much?' Dragon thought in astonishment. "Luffy told me to tell you that the people of **Gray Terminal** are on the Shore" Sabo said before he lost consciousness.

My son is the only one who can save this world now. He's the only one with the power to do so. I'm proud that he's my son and has done so well regardless of his age.

Luffy's POV

We were running somewhere when I felt my Birthmark burn. Is my father finally here?

I hope he is because the people need to be saved. "Don't stop running Luffy" Ace yelled at me. I was right next to him which surprised him, his yelling was also very loud. (1)

We continued running before I pulled Ace back. The path was about to be blocked and he was running fast enough to not be able to stop in time.

Ace asked where we were making me growl when hearing foot steps behind us. A familiar voice asked who told us we could leave. Ace asked why they were still here since they said they were leaving once the fire started.

"Sabo's father lied to you right? He would never make someone of lower status a **Noble** " I told him.

He yelled at me to be quiet making me growl again. They were all delirious from the smoke inhalation and from being lied to by a **Noble**. Ace told me to run but I didn't.

"We're cornered Ace so there's no point in it" I told him. He grabbed my hand anyway pulling me with him but stopped.

"Told you, cornered" I said frowning slightly. Bluejam told us that we did this together so we're all dying together. I wasn't surprised he said it but it's not going to happen.

Bluejam asked about the Treasure again, Ace and Sabo's Treasure not mine. He said he would save it before the fire reaches it.

Ace knew he was nuts when he cared more for the Treasure than his life, I felt bad for him. Many **Pirates** care more for money than they do someone's life. It's not just **Nobles** and Bluejam.

Ace said he would tell them making me sigh. "Do you really think they'll let us out of here?

There's no way to even get to Shore or the Forest from here" I told him. He told me that it's still not worth our lives to keep it from them. Said that Sabo would understand.

Ace drew a map on a wood slab before telling them it was in that tree. All six years' worth of Treasure.

Frowning I heard Ace tell me not to. Bluejam smiled making me sigh. We were grabbed around the necks before Ace started yelling.

Bluejam held a **Gun** in front of Ace's head. He said he's not above murdering children, or stealing from them.

Bluejam started talking down about Sabo making me angry. Steam came from the man who held me by the neck. He dropped me yelling 'ow' when I landed on the ground.

The man, regardless of being burned, slashed his **Sword** at me cutting my eye. This angered Ace before the **Sword** was about to be plunged in my stomach.

I felt something familiar and heard a familiar sound when Ace yelled at him to get away from me. Ace has the capability to be a Conqueror. Everyone around us except for Bluejam fell unconscious angering him.

Ace ran over to me as I sat up asking if I was okay. I nodded covering my right eye before Bluejam grabbed Ace by the neck.

He threw Ace away from me before I heard the click of a **Gun**. Ace was going to be killed for using the same thing Shanks did on Lima. He doesn't even know he did it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:14 P.M. on April 5, 2017.**

 **1) The little girl was so sweet before her father spoke to her. It was even a lie that he told her.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	11. Episode 502

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Ace and Dadan Stay Behind

Luffy's POV

I was glad to see that Dadan redirected the bullet to hit beside Ace's head. I smiled when she told him not to hurt _her_ boys.

When she said she wasn't afraid to kill him I smiled even wider. Grandpa did choose correctly. "I'm glad you're here but why ae you?" I asked truth in every word.

Dogra lifted me so I was leaning up, close to sitting. He said I was pretty banged up asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine but how is Ace?" I asked worried for him more than myself. Dogra asked about Sabo making me shake my head. "He was taken to **_High Town_** by his father" I told him.

Ace stared down Bluejam before he asked if Dadan was the 'Bandit Gorilla'. She said she's a **Bandit** but not a Gorilla.

One of the **Bandits** picked me up when I heard Dadan say that we're her responsibility. That was the first time I heard her admit that in front of Ace or even someone else. Ace showed a trait that he shares with his father.

He won't leave until he's sure everyone else is safe. I share that with my Uncle and my father as well.

Dadan told them to take me to the Hideout. It worried the **Bandits** before she said she was going to take care of Ace. They all said she was cool and I do agree with that.

They all ran the other way making me worry for the two we had to leave. When we reached the top of the hill watching the fire spread I hoped my father got the residents.

"Please save them dad" I pleaded when I saw his Ship. The **Bandits** cried for Ace and Dadan to return safely. They did not emerge however but they have to be alright.

Time Skip: Next Morning

I tried heading out to see if I can call Akaila and Kinjo to find and help Ace and Dadan. Magra asked what I was doing when I opened the door.

"I have to call Akaila and Kinjo. I want to make sure they keep Ace and Dadan safe" I told him. I ended up falling face first on the ground as soon as I let go of the door though.

"I told you you're too hurt to walk without help" he told me. He picked me up careful of my injuries.

When I was placed on the bed again Magra said he was worried as well. We can't do anything when the **Military** was sent to clean up the mess. Dogra said it was more like getting rid of the evidence.

Including killing off the survivors which Dogra didn't fail to mention would not excuse me. "I don't plan to go there.

I want to make sure Akaila and Kinjo help to protect them when they escape" I told them. My vision blurred from unshed tears before I saw their shocked faces through them. I hope they're all okay, Ace, Sabo, and Dadan as well as Akaila and Kinjo.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:12 P.M. on April 5, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	12. Episode 503

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Seems it was chapter twelve not chapter eleven.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Brother's Promise

Luffy's POV

I huddled in a corner when I felt my Birthmark burn again. One of the **Bandits** returned saying that Ace and Dadan made it.

I smiled jolting up before I ducked through a hole in the doorway. **Bandits** were crowding it so walking through would be harder. Ace was carrying a banged up Dadan making everyone gasp.

The **Bandits** who looked at Dadan told the others to get them inside. Dadan was badly wounded so she needs treatment and rest.

When Ace was about to put his shirt on I latched onto him. I was so worried about them I started crying. I called his name as I latched onto him before he told me to get off.

He asked if I really thought he was dead. I let go so I could answer shaking my head.

"No but I was worried with all the fire" I told him. He hit me on the head creating a bump. Ace said he was standing right in front of me calling me a dummy.

I smiled slightly at that before hearing Magra tell Ace to lighten up on me. I was only happy to see him.

The **Bandits** asked what happened to Ace and Dadan when they took me out of **Gray Terminal**. He said the obvious about them fighting Bluejam. They barely defeated him before they tried to catch up to us.

The fire kept getting in the way when Dadan ran through it telling Ace to follow right behind her. Dadan suffered from serious burns but they managed to get to a **River Bank**.

I smiled when he told us that Akaila and Kinjo found a place for them to hide. He ran into **Town** to steal medicine and did what he could to save her. Akaila stayed on the ground to keep the **Military** away and Kinjo stayed in the treetops.

"So Luffy didn't need to call Akaila and Kinjo to keep you safe" Magra said. He said all that matters is that they're home safe.

I nodded before Dadan apologized for making us worry. "The fire was massive, Sabo must be thinking we died" Ace said. I shook my head knowing that's not the case.

A scene was placed in my mark's archive. Sabo had forgotten about us and was taken in by my father.

It was the best outcome that could've happened. He had been shot in the left eye after his Boat was blown up. The worst outcome being that he would've died from the confrontation.

Time Skip: Sunset

I was outside with the dog when I heard footsteps from behind me. They were heavy and familiar making me smile.

"Hey Akaila, Kinjo" I smiled looking behind me. They scared the dog before they laid down next to me. Akaila was on my left and Kinjo on my right.

They fell asleep making me smile. They worked so hard to keep them safe.

I found some bugs before they started fighting each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dogra who was walking dead-like and mouth agape. "Ace and Dadan came back, guess you saw huh?" I smiled a bit sadly.

He looked surprised but not many could tell that. Having a memory of 4.5 billion years ago can do that to a person.

When we went inside Dogra said that Sabo died. I didn't cry and I wasn't shocked because I know he isn't. He becomes a crucial part of my dad's army which is why I know that.

Dogra said that Sabo was fleeing from his home… he was flying a **_Jolly Roger_**. This shocked Ace and everyone else but I just sat down against a wall.

Regardless of knowing he's alive I know I'm about to cry. Ace asked where the one who killed Sabo is because he's going to kill him. Dogra said it's impossible to kill a **Celestial Dragon** though.

They do fear two things however. Dadan slammed Ace's head into the floor when he tried to leave to go after the **World Noble**.

Dadan told Ace that when he becomes as important as his father then he can do something about it. His father changed the world with his death but if Ace dies it'll be swept under the rug the next day. It will be a meaningless death.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was laying against Akaila by the **Cliff**. Kinjo was with me but to my right.

Akaila's head was in my lap with Kinjo's by my feet. It was comfortable like this even without my Hat on. I heard footsteps before Akaila and Kinjo lifted their heads.

I smiled when Ace showed his face around Akaila. She gave my Hat back before Ace told me someone took the Treasure they were saving.

He figured it was taken either by **_Bluejam Pirate_** survivors or the **Military** stumbled across it. Ace said he doesn't care about that because it was money that all three of us were sharing. Sabo didn't need it to set sail so he's not going to worry about it either.

"I want to get stronger Ace. I want to protect the people close to me" I told him.

"Promise you won't die before me Ace. We both have targets on our backs because of our family but you have to promise" I told him. He punched me in the head again making Kinjo and Akaila growl at him.

"I promised Sabo I would take care of you so I promise I won't die before you" I knew that was a lie. I felt it in my Birthmark.

Ace said he doesn't know why Sabo was killed making me smile. " **World Nobles** thinks of everyone like trash Ace. Sabo was in his way that's all there is to it" I told him.

"We shared the same cup of Sake with Sabo and we're still here. The only way to live Luffy is without any regrets" he told me.

I nodded before Ace said we're going to set sail someday. He said we're going to live more free than anyone making me smile. The only one who can do that is the **_King of the Pirates_**.

He told us we have to get stronger before we set out to **Sea** at seventeen like Sabo planned to. I nodded liking the idea a lot.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:37 P.M. on April 5, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you whenever.**


End file.
